


if you fuck something up it might eat you alive, which can be a hard fact to swallow, the thoughts could even consume you. it's a vore fic is that clear enough yet?

by unityManipulator



Series: I don't know what to call it but it's a minecraft roleplay [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: HEY EDWARD DON'T READ THIS ONE, M/M, Macro/Micro, Soft Vore, Verbal Humiliation, Vore, close enough? same thing really, i don't wanna add the Full Rape Tag cause this is more dubcon, i really don't want to put this in any tags i don't want people finding this, it's mostly soft vore i won't lie but. idk he gets digested, it's not really touched on though so, oh fuck i forgot the degradation tag, shoutout to the many things i put in my mouth to judge proportions, solomon dies a little but he gets better because minecraft, sorry minecraft fandom, which is still bad y'all don't get me wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: It was supposed to be a potion of strength.Solomon the alchemist accidentally ruins a potion. Things go very wrong very quickly when he encounters the man whose brother he killed.





	if you fuck something up it might eat you alive, which can be a hard fact to swallow, the thoughts could even consume you. it's a vore fic is that clear enough yet?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this totally takes place in the same universe as two gays go fishing but i want to specify this is 100% not canon. it'll never be canon. personal shoutout to the guy i wrote this for love u bro.
> 
> solomon is a master alchemist and tynan is a filthy cave gremlin that never leaves the mine so that's why this interaction is so Weird. also tynan has a manic rage mode that kicks in when his twin glendon dies (glen has the same thing when ty dies) and solomon activated it once without thinking and it was Bad™
> 
> hhh what else... don't vore people unless they're into it? put this on my callout boys it's gotta be number one or else the callout isn't valid
> 
> also i'm not orphaning this because fuck you i'm digging my own grave and now i gotta wallow in it. it's comfy down here.

It was supposed to be a potion of strength.

Solomon is two _fucking_ inches tall and as he slumps against his brewing stand, the empty bottle from the potion rolling gently across the floor, he resigns himself to counting down the minutes until the potion wears off.

At one minute, he’s anxiously tapping his fingers against his thigh. At two, he’s expecting the familiar tingles of the potion wearing off to spread through his fingers. With thirty seconds to go, he stands and makes his way across the room to avoid bumping into his brewing stand as he… grows? He’s not sure what to expect, especially considering the unexpectedness of the potion’s effect in the first place, but as the last few seconds tick down, he braces himself and closes his eyes.

No less than ten seconds later, he opens them again, and a groan escapes his lips as he realizes that he’s still just as short as he was. The one saving grace, he muses, is that his clothes seem to have shrunk with him. The same blessing didn’t appear to have extended to any of his tools, however, and he mumbles curses as he makes his way to the door and squeezes through the crack at its bottom.

He debates looking for Dandelion, who was definitely his best bet for help, but he wasn’t sure which direction she’d gone or whether he’d even find her. Sighing, he decided to make his way to the communal mailbox, thinking that it was probably the likeliest place to find anyone who might help.

 

It was an obnoxiously long trek, and several times he had to skirt around a lumbering sheep or curious chicken, but eventually he manages to make his way to the lake and climb up the fence posts supporting the mailbox. He settles himself down to a long wait, but it’s barely five minutes until a shape breaks through the trees and he sighs in relief.

That sigh quickly turns to a muffled curse as he realizes it’s one of those _fucking_ ender twins. Oddly enough, it’s the miner rather than his brother, and the unfamiliarity of the situation freezes Solomon in place even as he remembers the last time the two had interacted. (He still flinched every time he heard an enderman’s soft call, despite never reacting to them before.)

The mailbox is opened and checked without incident, and Solomon almost lets out his bated breath before a hand quick as lightning reaches out and grabs him, knocking the wind from his lungs.

 

When he finally catches his breath, he notes that they’re no longer near the lake, and the oak forests have turned to spruce even as the twin (Ty-something, he thinks) lopes across the grass, booted footfalls rustling gently as he climbs to an oaken house at the base of a mountain.

He’s tucked into a pocket and the next thing he hears is the rustling of tools and the closing of a door. He’s struggling and squirming, and as the footsteps turn from grass to stone a hand finds its way into the pocket he’s in to quiet him.

Without thinking, he grabs the nearest digit and bites down as hard as he can.

The next thing he feels is a tight grip around his waist, lifting him up. Looking around frantically, he notices that he’s in a mineshaft, thin and cramped. Torches line the wall to his right, casting a dim light that makes the twin’s eyes glow eerily in the dark.

When he meets those eyes, a jolt shoots through him as his ears are immediately filled with the screeches characteristic of an angered enderman, and he immediately throws his hands up and looks away. The screams fade, leaving a few lingering echoes, and he looks at the twin’s mouth as a smile ghosts against his lips.

“You don’t want to do that.” Tynan speaks. “It’s not very fun to hear.” With his other hand, he’s sifting through his bag, placing down a crafting table and furnace, popping iron ore in to smelt. His mouth hardens before he speaks again. “You bit me.”

“You fucking kidnapped me!” Solomon spits back, struggling to free himself as he does.

“Hmm, that’s true.” Tynan mumbles, “but if we’re pointing fingers, you murdered me.” He pulls an empty bucket out of his pack, dumping Solomon into it unceremoniously before placing it beside the crafting table and beginning to compress redstone into blocks.

Solomon sputters angrily, but he’s ignored as Tynan continues. “Glen thinks I should forgive you. I don’t think he understands how it feels. I’m so _alone_ when he’s gone, don’t you understand? I can’t live without him, and I know how dramatic that sounds, but it’s the truth.” He’s cut off as the bucket clangs against the rock floor of the tunnel, bending easily to lift Solomon to face-level. “You’re being uncooperative.”

Retrieving his furnace and crafting table, Tynan looks at Solomon critically. “I assume you’re going to keep struggling if I put you in my pocket. I can’t very well carry you in my hand while I’m mining, and the bucket is cumbersome, so… how to keep you right where I know you are?”

He bites his lip thoughtfully for a few moments before a smile tugs at his lips. “You know, Solomon… there’s really no need for me to talk very much down here.”

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare!” Solomon’s yelling and fighting as Tynan lifts him until he’s met with a stern glare.

“Try not to struggle too much. I don’t want to accidentally swallow you.” Tynan speaks softly, too calmly for the situation, before dropping Solomon gently onto his tongue.

Solomon flinches as he hits the soft muscle, his tunic immediately sticking to his back as it gets wet with saliva. He immediately squirms into as much of a standing position as he can before falling again, this time onto his front, smearing more spit onto his knees as he works his way to kneeling.

The positioning is awkward, and Tynan finds himself drooling as he holds his jaw slack, spit pooling along the base of his jaw under his tongue. He presses Solomon to the roof of his mouth as he carefully swallows before running his tongue up the length of Solomon’s body to make sure he’s still there.

Solomon shivers as he’s pressed to the back of Tynan’s teeth, pressing his legs together as the tip of his tongue traces up his stomach. He makes a face as he pulls the front of his tunic away from his chest, the wet fabric sticking uncomfortably.

Slumping into a seated position with his back against Tynan’s teeth, he’s made acutely aware of just how disgusting his clothes really are. Shuddering slightly, he pulls off his tunic before balling it up under his arm. He’s more reluctant to lose his pants, but they’re just as slimy, so he slips them down and bundles them up with the shirt before curling into a ball and resting his forearms on his knees.

The one saving grace of the situation is that it’s actually… almost comfortable? Solomon never thought he’d been saying that, but the temperature is tolerable and, aside from the uncomfortable humidity, the inside of Tynan’s mouth isn’t horrible.

Just as Solomon gets comfortable, Tynan shifts his tongue to poke at one of his upper molars, leaving Solomon to tumble into the pool of saliva under his tongue. He shouts in surprise, standing up shakily and trying to wipe the spit off of his face.

“Sorry.” Tynan mumbles carefully. “I uh, forgot you were in there.”

Muttering angrily, Solomon makes his way back to the front of Tynan’s mouth before stopping and brushing his fingers between his legs in disbelief. “What the _fuck_?” he murmurs before wiping his fingers on the driest patch of his clothes he can find and reaching down again, making a face as his fingers meet wetness.

He finds quickly that it’s easiest to keep his balance on all fours, especially when Tynan presses him to the roof of his mouth to swallow. He slips as he comes down, brushing against the tip of Tynan’s tongue, and he swears that it teasingly reciprocates the movement. Hesitantly, he does it again, and feels the response. “Is he fucking _playing_ with me?”

He shifts again, placing his hands gently on the top of the incisors in front of him before taking a deep breath.

When Tynan’s tongue comes up and meets him, he nearly screams before his curiosity gets the best of him and he bites the bullet, bending his knees and rocking his hips against the delicious friction of Tynan’s tongue.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters as he grinds against the rough ridges of Tynan’s taste buds, bracing himself against the teeth in front of him as he lets out a whine. Biting down on his lip, he continues to rock his hips as Tynan’s tongue shifts under him, the living fluidity only turning him on more.

Tynan’s ears twitch as he carves out another block of stone, checking his clock as he does. The sun would be barely setting, and the connection between him and his twin opens easily as he reaches his mind towards his brother’s consciousness. “I’m down in the mines. I brought a bed, so don’t worry about me being home tonight.”

The response is quick. “Okay. Have you seen Solomon? Redmond was asking today.”

“No,” Tynan lies, even as another breathy gasp rings out in his mouth. “I’ve been down here all day.”

The connection closes, and Tynan smiles before placing his bed and opening his mouth, letting Solomon fall onto the pillow with no warning whatsoever.

Solomon yelps as Tynan’s tongue nudges him out past his teeth and he falls the distance to the soft pillow. He immediately scrambles to sit up and curl into a ball, doing his best to look like someone who hadn’t been caught touching himself in someone else’s mouth.

Tynan is lying on his stomach, propped up with one arm and his face above the pillow. He looks at Solomon’s damp form with near catlike interest, biting his lower lip as he murmurs, “so… having fun?”

“Oh fuck you,” Solomon spits back, shivering in the chill of the mineshaft. A small 3-foot area had been carved out of the rock, with the furnace happily crackling away across the room, but that didn’t help much when covered in spit.

Tynan shrugs, shifting forwards as he watches Solomon squirm. “Kind of funny coming from the man jacking off in my mouth.”

Solomon scowls before Tynan shrugs again, walking over to the furnace and taking out some golden ingots before putting a stack of iron ore in and returning to the bed. “Get comfortable,” he purrs, “we aren’t going topside for a while. Few days at least, I’ve got plenty of food and storage space. You’re gonna have to just wait.”

Scowling darkly, Solomon shifts away from Tynan, who watches as he speaks. “You know Solomon, I feel like we’ve really gotten to know each other better. After all, today I found out that you… apparently really like being in my mouth.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. It’s obvious that you’re still… pretty excited, and I’d be okay with helping you with that. Isn’t that what friends do?”

“We aren’t friends. Do I need to remind you that you literally kidnapped me?”

“I’m hurt. Are you saying you’d rather I _didn’t_ help you get off?” At that, Solomon shifts, uncomfortably reminded of his own arousal, and a hungry smile spreads across Tynan’s face as he brings his hand to his mouth and licks his fingers before resting it beside Solomon on the pillow.

“This doesn’t change anything, just so we’re clear.” Solomon mutters as he crawls the last half-inch over to Tynan’s hand and climbs up.

“I wouldn’t expect it to.”

As Solomon rocks his hips against his finger and finds a rhythm, Tynan shifts onto his side, making sure to keep his hand still as his other unbuckles his belt and works its way into his own pants. He whines softly when his fingers meet his cock, his hand slick with spit as he palms himself.

“What, you’re enjoying this too?” Even breathless, Solomon’s voice has a biting quality that cuts to Tynan’s core. “You’re getting off to the thought of me in your mouth? Thinking about how it felt when I- _fuck_ \- when I rode your tongue? I bet you were thinking about it the entire time you were down here.”

“I really, really wouldn’t say that, you know.” Tynan choked out.

“Why not? Probably couldn’t wait until you could stop mining and fuck yourself, right? That’s disgusting.”

Tynan’s fist clenches as he comes, breaking Solomon’s focus as he’s thrown from where he was sitting. Struggling to escape Tynan’s fist did nothing, and it was a few moments before he felt the man’s eyes on him.

“Because I’m done. Which means I have no real reason to keep you here any more.” Tynan grinned, showing his teeth as he sat up and lifted Solomon to eye level.

“You were having so much fun, though, I think I’ll let you have a bit more.” He opened his mouth, and for the second time of the day, Solomon found himself hitting a wet tongue. When Tynan speaks, he falls to his knees on the shifting muscle.

“I really hope you get to come before you pass out.”

Before Solomon has the chance to react, he feels himself fall backwards as Tynan’s tongue guides him back. His fingers scrabble against its slippery surface before he feels himself squeezed from all sides as he’s pushed down Tynan’s esophagus.

When the pressure lets up, he’s unmistakably aware of where he is. It’s dark in Tynan’s stomach, and he heaves a resigned sigh as he settles against the rough wall. He’s sure he’ll come back, he’s gone through worse and respawned just fine, all he has to do is wait.

With a sigh, he reaches his hand between his thighs as he closes his eyes. He supposes Tynan is right, he reasons, might as well try to come before he passes out.

He wakes up exhausted and naked in his bed, tangled in his bedsheets but full-sized, and after a mumbled greeting to Dandelion he pulls on a clean pair of clothes and makes his way to his brewing stand. After all, he had no idea how long it would take to figure out how he’d ruined his potion in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> callouts can be directed to my tumblr @ http://osteoclastics.tumblr.com/


End file.
